USB protocol technology is a universal serial bus standard for connection between a host and a peripheral, which is widely used in a host, such as personal computer, personal digital assistant and mobile computer, and supports hot plug, i.e. hot plug and play, supplies power to bus. Almost all of the peripherals such as mouses, keyboards, game paddles, scanners, digital cameras, printers, hardwares, security devices, CD drivers and net cards, etc. can connect to and communicate with a host via USB interfaces. At present, USB interfaces become default interfaces which are used to connect a peripheral to a host.
In the aspect of operating system platform, Windows system platform, such as Windows 98, Windows 2000, Windows XP, Windows Vista and Windows 7, etc, iOS (Apple operating system) and Linux system support USB interfaces.
In process of implementing the present invention, the inventors find at least a defect following existing in the conventional technology:
in the conventional technology, in the case that the USB device communicates with the host, the USB device can not recognize the host operating system.